


Starting Point

by fluorescentadolecent



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender, klance - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M, it's cute, klance fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 08:37:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8482747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluorescentadolecent/pseuds/fluorescentadolecent
Summary: Lance and Keith go shopping and get gay:))))





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The Margarita Cult](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=The+Margarita+Cult).



> Hi guys, so I know i haven't posted the second chap of 'Transfer', i don't think i will be able to post it today, i'll see if i can tomorrow.  
> So i felt bad and had a sudden idea and now here i am offering you all a smol lance one shot!  
> Hope you all like it! Please share and show the love!! (i would appreciate it v much <3 )

It was a normal Saturday. The guys had planned a movie night but due to Shiro's work, Hunk's family, Pidge's science fair and Allura's dance lessons, a night for six became a night for two.

Lance and Keith had the popcorn, chips and drinks ready when Lances older sister burst through the door. She was panting and unusually well dressed to be running at 7:24 at night. Behind her was a small stroller, meaning she had not come alone.  
"Lance!"

Keith looked over at Lance who was also surprised by the sudden entrance. "Do you not lock your door?"  
"I don't when I'm here but now I'm going to."  
Lance's sister put her hands on her knees and tried to catch some air.  
"Sofia, are you okay? What's wrong?" Lance got up and led his sister to the comforter where she delightedly sat, thankful to have a place to rest. Keith got up and pulled the stroller in and closed the door after, locking it while doing so.  
Inside the stroller laid Lance's 3 week old niece Alicia; she was small and had a light brown color that she got from her mother. She was dazedly playing with a small blue lion plush that Lance had given her the day she was born.

“Lance, I’m sorry to barge in like this, but I have a job interview at eight and I forgot because I had to go to the hospital since it hasn’t been long since Alicia was born and I rushed everywhere and I don’t want to annoy you or anything, in fact you can say no but it would really help-“  
“Sofia.” Lance said loudly. “Breathe. If you want me to look over Alicia while you’re at your interview then I’ll do it, it’s okay.” He chuckled at the last part, slightly amused at his sister’s way of acting.  
“Really? Oh, thank you Lance, I owe you one, thank you!” She got up and hugged her brother. “I ran here so I forgot her food and diapers, could you uh-“  
“Unless I want her to starve or the smell her crap for the rest of the night. Sure, I’ll go buy some, you leave, it’s getting late for your interview.” He said assuring her. “Keith get your shoes, we’re going to Target.”

Keith wanted to say no and go home but when he looked over at Sofia he lost the will to deny Lance and rolled his eyes. “Fine.”

The three stepped out into the cold, airy night, Lance got Sofia a cab and even paid for it, surprising Keith a whole lot before pulling the stroller and starting their walk to Target.

“Remind me why we’re not taking a cab.” Lance rolled his eyes at Keith and shrugged.  
“I find dismantling a stroller very hard, plus Target’s right around the corner Keith, just walk, it’s not going to kill you.”

It was a chilly night, making Keith wish he had brought a warmer jacket. November had just rolled in and it was making an impact. As they walked they noticed signs of Christmas nearing, small shops were announcing Black Friday specials already and the streets were beginning to be decorated with Christmas laurels, bows and ornaments.  
After bickering of how early it is to already be doing these things they got to Target, which was still lacking Christmas decor and that made them both fell better, as the pressure of this holiday always seemed to mean that you’re going to loose an insane amount of money to just get in the spirit. 

“Okay, do you wanna split up or.. ?” Lance asked.  
“I feel like splitting up would end in me not finding you and you getting distracted by everything, so I say no.”  
“Okay.” Lance obliged when he spotted a pretty female from afar. “Hey girl, you looking fine this evening. Are you leaving? ‘Cause I would love to check you out.” He winked, earning a small pity smile from the girl.  
“Uh, no thanks.” And with that she left, leaving Lance slightly down and tinted red on his cheeks. He covered his face with both hands to avoid anyone seeing his face.  
“You don’t even work here.”  
“I know.”  
Keith let out a light chuckle and pulled Lance along with him to get on with the baby-stuff shopping.

After getting the Gerber and more stuff that Lance did not need but wanted to buy, they found themselves in the diaper section, wondering which one was the best for the task.  
“Just check her diaper now and let’s get that one Lance, c’mon I want to leave.” Keith urged him on.  
“Good idea my fellow baby-sitter!”  
A group of elder ladies came in while Lance was checking the boxes of diapers, they saw Keith with the stroller and took no time popping his personal space bubble.  
“Oh my what a beautiful baby!”  
“Is this precious little thing yours young man?”  
“She is so cute!”  
Keith was slightly panicking, he did not like to be raided with so many questions, and he did not like to be surrounded by nosy old ladies. He managed to make eye contact with Lance and found that he was laughing at him, Keith got annoyed and gestured for him to help.  
“Now, now ladies don’t get too comfortable.” Lance told them making his way beside Keith. They took a step back surprising Keith, but he was relieved none the less. “This is little Alicia and she’s three weeks old, please mind your hands.” He said with a warm smile.  
“Oh now, this is my first time witnessing a gay couple with a baby!” One of the ladies said.  
“I’m not too fond with this but that baby is so cute!”  
Keith registered what the first one had said and lost no time trying to get things straight. “We’re not-“ but was cut off by Lance stepping in his way.  
“Of course we are! She is our pride and joy, now, she needs to eat so we’ll be taking our leave. Have a nice evening ladies.” Lance grabbed Keith by the hand and pulled both him and the stroller away from the elders.

“Why’d you do that for? They’re going to think we’re gay!” Keith was slightly flustered.  
“Oh you loved it.” Lance shot him one of his cheeky smirks and Keith’s heart strangely jumped in his rib cage. “C’mon Keith, did it bother you? Hmm?” Lance was completely joking around but Keith took this time to actually think about it.  
“Not really..” He said silently, Lance dropped his cheeky smile and got very flustered. Keith had not believed what he had said. They looked at each other and both jumped back, now sporting a bright flush on their cheeks.  
“Well anyway, let’s get checked out, okay? Okay!” Lance’s mind had gone from ‘tease the kid’ to ‘NOPENOPENOPENOPE’ but there was no denying that he had been happy to hear Keith’s words.  
"Uh- y-yeah, let’s do that!” Keith went along with small embarrassed laughs.  
It took them sometime but after calming down Lance turned to Keith and offered a warm and sincere smile that took Keith off guard but, he still offered one back.

Neither knew what had exactly happened to their bodies when they responded like that after what Keith had said, but were not bothered by it.  
What did it mean? Why was Lance feeling happy about hearing those words? Why was Keith not regretting saying them?  
Little did they know that this the beginning of something.

**Author's Note:**

> And that's it! I hope you guys liked it and I will do anything to update Transfer by tomorrow, if not then please forgive me <3  
> Have a good night/day guys! I love you all for giving my writing a shot!  
> See you tomorrow (?).xx
> 
> tumblr: flowercrown-jackson.tumblr.com


End file.
